A Tour of the Town Welcome, Adrian!
by Little Indigo
Summary: A week has passed after Adrian, his mother, and his 18 siblings moved to Odaiba and Adrian still hasn't found any friends! All that changes when he meets a group of guys who take him for a tour of the town! They show Adrian what it's like to live in this


Disclaimer: You'd think… If I owned Digimon, would I be writing all of these horrible fics? No of course not! Why not? Because I don't own Digimon! The only things I own in this stupid fic are the members of the teenage wolves, excluding Yama…. So there!

*****

"Adrian, honey? Could you help me move some of these boxes?" Mom's voice was quite irritated, I could tell. I rolled over in my bed, and groaned.

"Aw, mom! I'll do it later! I'm tired from all this moving…" I sighed and pulled the covers over my head. Such a stupid thing to do… Mom yanked the covers off me and placed a box of clothes onto my stomach.

"No! I'm not having you do it later, since you'll just keep procrastinating and you'll never end up unpacking! I want you to do it now. After you're done, get washed up because we're going out to dinner." Mom said, closing the door. I shoved the box off of me and got up.

Why? Why did we have to move? I wasn't enough that I'm high school, but now I'm going to have to start high school in a whole different COUNTRY!! Why couldn't we just have stayed in London? Life was so much easier there! Back home, I didn't have to learn a second language. Heck, back home we didn't have to meet new people and make new friends. I wish I were back in London…

I sighed and began unpacking all my belongings from the two boxes that were in my room. After everything was taken out, I went over to my bed and pulled out from under it, my bass guitar. I noticed one of the strings was broken and two of the tuning knobs were dented and crooked. Damn it, I'm so going to sue that moving company… I plugged it into the amplifier at the foot of my bed and began playing one of the songs I wrote.

"In this lonely city,

A girl and a guy walked out into the street.

They meet there everyday

To talk about their day.

They do this everyday.

They talk about this everyday.

How boring their lives must be!

My favorite thing to do

On a lonely and chilly night

Is look at the stars and wonder

'Is there someone else 

Doing the same as me?'

Until I get my answer 

I'll live my life to the fullest

Not waste one minute

Wallowing in my sorrow

I'll not forget to win first place

I'll not forget to wear a smile

I'll make my mum and dad quite proud

I'll work hard to make each day better

I'll do this so that

I can die happy.

I'll-"

A knock at my door cut me off. It opened and a small red head peered from behind the door. It was Ichiro.

"Uh, Adrian?" he asked, quietly.

"Adrian is not here right now. Please leave your name and message after the beep. Oh and if this is Ichiro, stay away from my cookies!" I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha…Adrian, mum says to stop your wailing and get washed up, because we're going out for dinner. Everybody's waiting for you in the van."

"Alright, alright… I'm coming, so fuck off."

"MUM! ADRIAN SWORE AT ME!!!" Ichiro screamed out the window. I put some shoes on, went out of the house and boarded into the van.

*****

After half an hour of debating where to eat, we settled on a little restaurant a couple of blocks away from our apartment building. 

We got our drink and food in almost no time, since nobody was eating there except 4 other guys and us. I finished what was on my plate and went to go get some more tea. I walked past the table where the other four teenagers were sitting, they were all too busy making origami animals to notice me. One of the guys even shoved a toothpick into the head of his swan.

"Hey, look! It's a bull-swan! MOO!" the blond said, ramming the purpled haired boy's origami turtle.

"I looks more like bullshit than a bull-swan, Matt…" remarked the jet-blacked haired boy.

"Ha, ha! Shin called your bull-swan a piece of bullshit!" The purple hair boy laughed.

"Come on guys, cut it out. Stop cursing, there are little children in the room, Taji!" the navy boy hissed.

"Aww, lighten up, Maku! We're not that loud. Besides, you're just upset because we didn't let that girl be in our band." Matt patted Maku on the back.

"DUH! Of course he's upset! That girl was drop dead gorgeous!" Taji exclaimed.

"That plus the fact that we're still looking for a bass guitar player… We've looked everywhere, and we still haven't found one." Shin said quietly. 

I don't know what made me do it, but I walked over to their table. It was something about those guys that made me want to talk to them.

"Um, excuse me. I couldn't help but overhear. You said you were looking for someone who plays the bass guitar, am I right?" I asked before I knew what I was doing.

"Hey! Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop!?!" Taji waved his origami turtle at me.

"Shut UP, Taji! Er, yeah. Why do you ask, umm…err…" Matt threw a paper cup at him.

"My name's Adrian. Well, I'm asking because I'm a bass guitar player. And the fact that you've never seen me before is because I just moved here." I laughed.

"New kid, huh? Well, Adrian do you write music?" Shin asked.

"Yes and yes. I just moved here from England."

"Do you do vocals?" Maku inquired.

"Yes."

"Have you ever been in a band before?" Matt pushed Maku aside.

"Yes."

"Are you okay with the fact that you're asking to join in a band with a bisexual?" Taji sounded desperate.

"Erm, yes? It just depends on who it is…" They all pointed to Taji. He smiled cheekily and raised his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Urgh. Don't mind him. Well, it seems you're well qualified for the job. When can you start?" Maku pushed Taji aside and he fell into Shin. Shin pushed him off and Taji fell to the floor.

"Anytime's fine with me." I shrugged. 

"ALL RIGHT!" the guys cheered and the waiters and my family stared at us as they were walking out the door.

"Remember, Adrian, get back before midnight! You still have boxes to unpack!" mom reminded me in very poor Japanese. I said my 'See you later's to my siblings and mom herded them all into the van.

"ERHEM! Well, after that little sappy moment has passed, how about you come with us for a tour of our city, where you'll experience the grandeur of our beloved places of amusement!" Taji threw an arm around my shoulder and pulled me out the front door, the rest of the guys following after.

"So, Adrian, buddy. Where would you like to go?" Matt asked.

"C'mon! You've got so many places to choose from! The mall, the park, the concert arena, school, and don't forget the under-17 liquor-" Maku stopped and turned around to see and angry waiter at his heels.

"YOU FUCKING BUMS! THERE'S A LAW THAT STATES YOU HAVE TO PAY THE BILL!!" he huffed and waved a bill at us.

"Or, how about we decide along the way?!?!" Shin yelled and we all began running down the street to avoid the various items thrown by the angry waiter.

"Good idea!!" Matt screamed.

*****

Indy: Well, that does it for this chapter! Tune in next time when the guys show our sweet, innocent, dear Adrian around the city! 

Adrian: Aww…Indy! I never knew you felt the same way!

Indy: I don't. I'm just reading what's written on the cue cards that Matt's holding.

Matt: HA HA! LOSER! ::points at Adrian and laughs::

Adrian: Grrr…::glares at Matt and begins to beat him up::

Indy: *sigh* As I was saying, READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
